


Es Krim

by JuniorJumat



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: AU, F/M, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3235388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorJumat/pseuds/JuniorJumat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisah yang berpusat pada tiga orang sahabat(?), dan dan dua <em>cone</em> es krim (eh?). Dan berbagi, dan belepotan, dan mulai menjilat pipi (makin tak jelas -_-).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Es Krim

Soo-Won adalah seorang pemuda yang baik. Sangat baik. Oleh karena itu Yona menyukainya. Pun Hak, meskipun pemuda berambut hitam itu (sejujurnya) agak ngeri ketika Soo-Won mulai bersikap baik padanya.

"Ah, lihat! Ada penjual es krim! Kalian mau?"

Dan ini adalah salah satu diantara sekian kebaikannya setiap hari.

Hak tentu saja menolak, ia tidak menyukai pemikiran untuk membeli sesuatu dengan menggunakan uang orang lain — sebab yakinlah, ketika seorang So-Won menawarkan sesuatu, itu berarti ia ingin mentraktir. Yona sebenarnya ingin, tapi ia terlalu malu. Pada akhirnya gadis itu hanya menggeleng cepat, sambil menunduk untuk menyembunyikan semu merah di wajahnya. Dan untuk ini Hak ikut prihatin padanya.

"Ah ... Baiklah, akan kubelikan. Kalian tunggu dulu, ya?"

Hak _speechless_. Oh, sudahlah. Seharusnya ia sebagai sahabat yang sudah bersama semenjak kecil bisa memaklumi sikap memaksa yang dimiliki oleh pemuda berambut coklat cerah kejinggaan itu. Tapi sungguh, Hak tidak bisa untuk terbiasa.

Kedua remaja yang tersisa pun menanti di bangku taman sembari menatapi orang yang berlalu-lalang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Soo-Won akhirnya kembali. Dengan kedua tangan memegang masing-masing satu _cone_ es krim, dan seulas senyum malaikat di wajah. Hak mengerutkan alis, Yona memandang bingung. Dua? Pikir mereka bersamaan. Dan agaknya, Soo-Won bisa membaca pikiran tersebut karena setelahnya ia berkata.

"Maaf, aku tidak membawa uang banyak tadi. Tak masalah, kan? Ini, untuk kalian." Lalu pemuda itu menyondorkan _cone_ yang dibawanya.

Dan tentu saja, hal ini berbuah penolakan tegas dari Hak yang mendapatkan sondoran pertama kali. Alih-alih memakannya, ia malah memberikan es krim itu pada Yona, lalu berkata sebelum Soo-Won menyondorkan yang lain. "Aku tak suka memakan sesuatu yang dingin di musim semi. Terima kasih."

Yah, Soo-Won tahu itu hanya alasan saja, jadi ia tak bicara apa-apa. Pemuda itu pun mendudukan diri di samping Hak, menjilat es krimnya sekali, lalu menyondorkannya lagi pada Hak yang langsung melempar tatapan tak mengerti padanya.

"Kuputuskan, ini akan jadi es krim untuk kita berdua," ujas Soo-Won disertai senyum manis. "Jadi ayo, cobalah."

Sumpah, bisa tidak Hak menolak?

"Ayo."

Tidak ... ya?

Dengan enggan, dan sedikit melirik ke Yona yang memakan es krimnya dengan canggung — mungkin karena ia merasa tak enak karena memakan es krimnya sendiri sedangkan kedua sahabatnya yang lain malah harus berbagi, pemuda itu pun menjilat sekali pada es krim tersebut. Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Soo-Won, seakan meminta konfirmasi 'kau puas?' dari yang bersangkutan.

Soo-Won masih tersenyum, lalu menjilat lagi es krim di tangannya. Kemudian pemuda itu sondorkan lagi, dan Hak melakukan hal yang sama.

Yona yang memang sedari tadi melihat, akhirnya berinisiatif ikut menyondorkan miliknya juga. Tapi tentu saja Hak menolak, tentu saja. Dan gadis itu menarik tangannya kembali disertai gerutuan halus, menyebabkan reaksi berantai berupa kikikan pelan yang ditujukan Soo-Won pada keduanya.

Ah, coba _cone_ itu Hak yang pegang. Kan Yona jadi bisa punya alasan untuk menawari Soo-Won miliknya tanpa harus merasa canggung, ugh.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong ....

"Hak, di bibir dan pipimu! Prrrf, noda es krimnya banyak! Kau seperti anak kecil saja! Ahaha!"

Hak menggerutu, membalas balik seruan Yona dengan ejekan seperti biasa. Salahkan hal ini pada Soo-Won. Setiap kali ia menolak untuk mencicipi es krimnya, pemuda berambut coklat cerah kejinggaan itu akan mendorong _cone_ yang dipegangnya hingga di depan bibir Hak, dan menyentuhkan lapisan dingin lunak itu di sana hingga Hak mau membuka mulutnya. Itulah mengapa ia belepotan. Dan fakta bahwa Soo-Won juga ikut tertawa semakin memperburuk suasana hatinya sekarang.

Yona, yang saat itu masih tertawa, akhirnya menyondorkan sebuah sapu tangan untuk Hak, (Hei, ia kan sahabat yang baik?) dan Hak pun menerimanya. Soo-Won, di sisi lain, yang merasa tak senang karena tidak bisa membantu akhirnya buru-buru mengalihkan wajah Hak dengan salah satu tangannya agar menatap pemuda itu balik, lalu menjulurkan lidah — menjilat tepian bibir dan sedikit area pipi yang terkotori oleh es krim, dan bergerak ke arah dagu, lalu baru menjilat bibir pemuda berambut hitam itu hingga bersih, tanpa membiarkan yang lain sempat memakai sapu tangan milik sang gadis.

Hak dan Yona, _speechless_. Entah siapa di antara mereka yang paling kaku kebungkamannya.

"Nah, sudah bersih!"

Hak buru-buru menarik kepalanya kembali, lalu mengusap dengan cepat tempat bekas jilatan Soo-Won dengan sapu tangan yang ia pegang. Kemudian ia memandang kepada Yona, cukup takut, karena pemuda itu tahu perasaan macam apa yang disimpan gadis itu pada sahabat mereka yang lain. Duh, gadis itu berkaca-kaca.

"Hak," ujarnya pada akhirnya. "Lain kali ...." Hak sudah tak sanggup mendengarkan. "Lain kali, Hak mau ya, kalau dibelikan es krim? Ya?" Lalu gadis mungil itu terisak.

 _Mampus_.

Sedang Soo-Won tak sedikit pun merasa bersalah di dalam hatinya.

.  
.  
.

END


End file.
